


Edward Marcase Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [15]
Category: Burning Zone
Genre: F/M, Family, Language, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Edward Marcase/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 1





	1. Imagine competing for the top spot in all of your college classes with Edward Marcase.

You walk into your last class of the day, smirking and sitting down right next to the tall, handsome man in the front row. “Hello again, Marcase,” you tease, winking at him. 

He laughs. “Really? This one too?” 

“We have the same requirements,” you point out. “I mean, you can forfeit right now, of course. If you’re chicken.” 

You arch an eyebrow at him and he snorts. “Oh, it is on,” he promises. 

This happens every semester. You’re the two best students at your college, and you had mutually decided to push each other by competing for the top spot in every class you share. So far, you’re even. But you have a feeling you can break him with this one. 

“Give me everything you’ve got,” you challenge him, quieting as the professor walks in. 

“Welcome, class. I’m Professor Harris, and this is Human Sexuality.” 

At first, you follow your usual pattern. You partner with Edward for every lab and project. You do all of your studying together. You share library books and brainstorm paper ideas with each other. 

But whenever it’s time to work on Human Sexuality, you play dirty. You undo a few more buttons on your top, let your skirt ride a little higher up your thigh, play with your hair alluringly, and make sure your glasses are perched just right on the edge of your nose as you bite your lip seductively. 

It works. After finals, he’s top in two classes, but you’re top in three. 

You’re walking past the fountain after getting your results, the snow swirling around you. He’s oddly silent, so you nudge him playfully. “I win, Edward. Come on. No witty quip?” 

“I don’t care that you won!” he snaps, turning around to face you.

He runs his hand through his hair in exasperation and looks at you with fire in his eyes. 

“Edward, I…” 

He cuts you off by cupping your face in his hands and kissing you fiercely. You stay completely still until he pulls away, blinking in surprise. 

“You’ve been teasing me for months,” he murmurs. “Was it just so you would win, or do you want me?” 

It’s not until he asks that you realize you do want him. 

Later that night, you lay gasping beside him in your bed. You’re covered in sweat, your legs ache, and you’ve lost track of how many orgasms you’ve had. 

“I think that was everything we learned this semester,” Edward observes, quite pleased with himself. 

“Why don’t we call it a tie, then?” you suggest. 

“I still have extra credit,” he retorts, rolling over and going to work again. “Not all my tricks are from a textbook.”


	2. Imagine annoying Edward Marcase on purpose with the music you choose to play while he’s working.

“What do you want to listen to while we bake cookies, baby?” 

Your seven-year-old daughter whispers conspiratorially in your ear and you smile. “Go ahead,” you urge her.

She laughs as she turns the song on as loud as it can go and puts it on repeat. You dance together as the beat starts, mixing cookie ingredients. When the song reaches the chorus, you both sing at the top of your lungs. 

“Hey, I just met you and this is crazy! But here’s my number, so call me maybe! It’s hard to look right at you, baby! But here’s my number, so call me maybe!” 

Edward suddenly appears in the kitchen, pulling his glasses off and shaking his head. “You two…” he starts. 

Your daughter interrupts him. “I missed you, Daddy! I know you’re busy, but please make cookies with us!” 

Edward smiles, turning off the music before coming around the counter and lifting her up into his arms. “I’m working too hard again, aren’t I?” he asks sheepishly, leaning over to give you a quick kiss. 

You nod. “She knew the song would get you out here,” you admit. “She’s smart, just like her father.” 

“I’m sorry, girls. What can I do to help?” 

“Add the chocolate chips, Daddy! Then will you show me the experiment with the soda and the mints again?” 

“I think that’s a great idea, sweetheart.” 

“Yay!” 

You start stirring the chocolate chips into the dough as they add them, giving Edward another quick kiss. 

“Thank you, honey.” 

“Next time, just ask. I hate that song.” 

You chuckle. “I’ll just ask when you start listening to me,” you tease. 

“Fair enough,” he teases back. “Now come on! Let’s finish these cookies so we can blow up some soda.”


	3. Imagine being mad at Edward Marcase.

“Why are you glaring at me?” Edward asks innocently. 

You roll your eyes at him. “I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust and solve all my problems,” you snap. 

“I’m a problem?” Edward wonders, batting his big, beautiful hazel eyes at you. 

“Don’t bat your eyes at me, Marcase. You know that this is all your fault.” 

He shrugs. “It’s not so bad,” he observes, glancing around the small room you’re currently locked in. 

“Edward, we’re in a Guatemalan jail!” you protest. “Which I’m pretty sure isn’t actually a jail. I don’t even think any of those people out there are cops. They took all of our papers, Edward! We’re fucked!” 

He stands up and moves to your side to sit down next to you, then wraps an arm around your shoulders before he kisses your temple. “Relax. Just trust me.” 

“Edward, I’m scared,” you admit softly. “This is not a normal situation to be in. I’m a scientist, not a secret agent.” 

He smiles. “But I am,” he teases, leaning in to brush his lips against yours, his fingers grazing your chin. “Seriously, babe. Don’t worry. I’ve got this.” He pauses. “I will graciously spontaneously combust if I’m wrong.” 

“I guess I can live with that,” you mumble, hoping that everything really will be all right.


	4. Imagine knowing Edward Marcase wants you even though he thinks he’s kept it a secret.

You sit next to Edward on the couch, your textbook open on your lap. You haven’t missed the way his eyes keep wandering over to your cleavage, though he thinks he’s being stealthy. 

“Are you here to eye-bang me or study, Marcase?” you finally tease. 

Edward grins and laughs, assuming that you’re kidding. “Can’t I do both, baby?” he drawls endearingly. 

“Well, if you’re going to bang me, I’d prefer to actually be banged,” you admit. 

He chuckles. “I knew you signed up for the 8 AM section for a reason,” he confesses. “No college student in their right mind wants to get up that early. But you’re after me.” 

You turn to him slyly. “I’m after you, huh? So the other day when we fell asleep on this very couch together, that enormous erection was what? Just a coincidence?” 

His face falls and he turns beet red. “How do you remember that?” he murmurs. “You were very unconscious at the time.” 

“Unconscious and asleep are not the same thing, Edward,” you chastise him. “And besides, no one could be so unconscious that they’d miss that.” 

“Um… um… I…”

He fumbles for an answer, finding none. Finally, you straddle him, taking him by surprise. “I’m asking you to use it on me, Edward,” you explain. 

Realization dawns in his eyes. “Right,” he whispers. 

His hands slide up your hips and he leans in to kiss you. 

Later that night, as he snuggles against you, his erection once again poking into your backside despite all of your earlier activities, you smile. 

He was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
